Furious
Furious is a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus and the main dragon antagonist in the How to Train Your Dragon books. History Furious is the dragon-brother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II who grew up with him with the Grimler Dragons. He only appears in How to Break a Dragon's Heart and the following books. His fire is believed to be the darkest of any dragon's breath. It is explosive when it comes in contact to with an object. Before the events of the story, Furious was adopted by the two Grimler Dragons who adopted Hiccup II. They grew up together and were caught by a Hooligan's hunting party. After Hiccup II reached manhood, he asked Furious to lead the Dragon Rebellion. After Hiccup's death, Furious was caught and imprisoned in Berserk. 100 years later, he was freed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, but shortly after he betrayed him and started a dragon rebellion against humanity, telling Hiccup if he reached manhood it would be the end of dragons. When Furious and his dragon army arrive, the war begins, but Hiccup has been exiled from his tribe because he has the Slavemark. Hiccup then seeks out to search for the Dragon Jewel, which is believed to put an end to the war. In the next book, Furious sends a Triple-headed Deadly Shadow dragon to kill Hiccup. However, the dragon did not after learning the boy helped them reunite with Fishlegs, who is the son of their former rider. After the betrayal, Furious vows to kill Hiccup himself. Hiccup, realizing the danger, flees to a secret hideout the Deadly Shadow dragon shows them and hides there from Furious. The Dragon Furious begins the 11th book by searching all over the lands for Hiccup, destroying every place he searches. In the beginning, he nearly manages to catch Hiccup when they try to rescue Snotface Snotlout . Hiccup somehow escapes on the invisible Deadly Shadow, and Furious torches the land around their unground treehouse, in a rage to kill him. He stops, however, when he makes a deal with the Wodensfang to leave them be until Doomsday Eve, if the Wodensfang agrees to steal the Dragon Jewel from Hiccup and give it to Furious, so that they may engage in a duel to the death on Doomsday Eve. While striking the deal, Toothless is present, and he is revealed to be a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus , much like the Wodensfang and Furious. Trivia *The Green Death and Furious both share a few similarities with Alduin, a black dragon who is the main antagonist of the video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *In How to Break a Dragon's Heart, Furious is said to be green. In How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, however, he is blue. During the 100 years he spent trapped, with very little movement, plant life covered his scales. Now that he has been free for two years, Furious' scales' color can be seen again. *Furious can speak Norse. *Furious was tracking Hiccup by reading Toothless's thoughts, and the Wodensfang was blocking them, suggesting that Sea Dragons have telapathic powers as well as precognition. Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Sea Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragon Characters